


No Time for Daydreams

by Immakingtoast



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immakingtoast/pseuds/Immakingtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W.I.P for my cousin.<br/>Shelby 20<br/>Jenna 20<br/>Victoria 19<br/>Josh 17</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> ******************Any lyrics used do not belong to me, and are songs by Ed Sheeran.(Unless otherwise noted) ******************

 

Shelby's dreams were simple, she never asked for much, but she sometimes felt as though her criteria may be too strict. She liked boys in bands, and somehow developed a special talent: she had the ability to find and meet any band member she wanted. Save a select five, those sneaky European blokes with their too high security and lack of visitation with their Toronto fans. A week ago today Shelby had texted two of her favorite cousins concerning a sudden concert in Toronto featuring on of her good "friend" 's band (she uses the term 'friend' loosely). The younger of the two, Victoria, had immediately agreed to go, as always (she thought one of the boys was cute). While Jenna, being just a few months younger than Shelby and thusly not bowing down to her every wish, was a bit harder to convince.  
"We'll give you gas money," Shelby pleaded, Jenna would be their only way of getting there.  
"You don't have to pay me back the money you owe me!" Victoria bargained.  
"And besides, don't you have Christmas shopping to do? We can just leave earlier and go to China town or something," Jenna remained unswayed. Shelby looked over at Victoria who had her eyes closed with frustration. Shelby sighed, and forced a fake smile to spread across her face, "Why don't you bring Josh along?" And with that, Jenna had finally agreed. Shelby groaned internally, but at least she could go.

So there they were, walking down the streets of Toronto on this crisp December afternoon. It wasn't snowing but the thick grey clouds hung heavily over their heads promised that it would start soon.  
Jenna and Josh walked quickly ahead, matching both in stride and attire; dark skinny jeans and leather jackets. Shelby fell into step with her younger cousin. "Please, please _please_ don't let me buy too much for myself," Victoria pleaded, blue-green eyes wide with concern, and words half muffled by the scarf bundled around her neck. Shelby let out a light laugh," I can try, but there's so much One Direction merch out right now, and we all know you can't control yourself when it comes to Louis!" Victoria let out an exasperated sigh, "Or Harry. Uhg what a _stud!"_ She stomped hard during the words that needed more emphasis. Shelby laughed and agreed.  
  _Man she's so weird_ she thought, turning to glance in a window of a nearby store.

They walked for what seemed like forever, popping in and out of shops every now and again. They found a really odd store, and her cousins were like kids in a candy shop, but Shelby quickly began to get bored. She felt her vibrate in her pocket, and took it in her hand

 **Julian: "Hey! You're coming tonight, right?!"**  
Shelby rolled her eyes. _How many times do I have to tell him?_ she quickly replied, **"Yeah! It's at eight right?"** She barely had it back in her pocket when it went off again. Smiling she lifted it to her face.  
  **Julian:"Yayahhh!!! Where are you right now?! are you in Toronto yet?!"**

Shelby replied, and minutes later she received instructions on how to get to the McDonalds that Julian was at.  
With her cousins caught up in buying things, she decided to go alone and told them to meet her there after, and set off.  
She began walking in the direction that Julian had instructed. Snow had begun fall more heavily now, but she trekked on, passing people decked out in hats and scarves. She reached into her pocket as she felt her phone go off once more.  
 **Julian: "WHADDUP?! You on your way????"**

His impatience and excitement caused another smile to for on her face. She replied with a simple " **yepp** ", and slipped her phone back into her pocket. The streets seemed unnaturally empty, just a few people here and there trying to find shelter from the cold, as opposed to the usual downtown hustle and bustle, but it did make sense considering the snow was falling heavier still. Shelby tucked her head into her chest, trying to keep warm, and pushed forward. Since no one was near her she began singing softly to herself:  
  _I wanna be drunk when I wake up,_  
 _On the right side of the wrong bed , _  
She slowed her pace as an intersection glowed dimly against the darkening sky. Pressing the button, she continued:  
  _And never an excuse I made up,_  
 _Tell you the truth I hate,_  
 _What didn't kill me,_  
 _it never made me stronger at all ,_  
She heard the hard clicking of heels muffled by the snow, and turned to see a business type lady in a rather revealing ensemble hurriedly walking to the light. _some people are so stupid, wearing that in this weather,_ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. The light, that seemed it was taking a lifetime, still hadn't changed and Shelby heard the business lady grunt angrily and curse under her breath while stomping back into the nearest building.  
"I guess some people aren't suited for this kind of weather," a soft voice said from behind her. At that moment the light changed and Shelby set off once again, enjoying the warmth that flooded into her once she began moving. She continued the song she was singing earlier:  
 _Love will scar your makeup lip sticks to me,_  
 _So now I'll maybe lean back there_  
 _I'm sat here, wishing I was sober,_  
 _I know I'll never hold you like I used to/_  
 _The wind drown out her words as it howled, but she continued:_  
 _But our house gets cold when you cut the heating,_  
 _Without you to hold I'll be freezing,_  
 _Can't rely on my heart to beat it_  
 _Cause you take parts of it every evening,_  
 _Take words out of my mouth just from breathing,_  
 _Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me?'_  
 _Should I, Should I,_  
Shelby jumped as a voice sounded, seeming oddly close to her ear, _" Maybe I'll get drunk, again_" it sang. She quickly turned to see a man, tucked under a floppy black hat and wrapped in a black pea coat. She couldn't see much of his face, for he had a dark blue scarf bunched up over his chin, but his nose and cheeks were rosy from the cold. "Keep going," he encouraged cheerily.


End file.
